Builds
There are 4 types of builds in Underworld Empire. BSI (strength), LSI (leveling), Hybrid (mixture), and Health (EvE oriented). All examples below are only for reference and are not strict guidelines to a build. These may vary as much as you want to fit your play style. BSI A BSI build is usually stronger than most other players, but can become expensive in the long run if you decide to use real-life money. For a more in-depth guide on a BSI build, go here. Example builds: Average BSI Minimum BSI is 6. Attack and Defense may be flipped or split and increased indefinitely. Energy: 500 Stamina: 250 Attack: 1 - ∞ Defense: 3000 - ∞ Health: 100-200 Pure BSI Minimum BSI is 8. Attack and Defense may be flipped or split and increased indefinitely. Energy: 150 Stamina: 150 Attack: 1 - ∞ Defense: 4000 - ∞ Health: 100 Camper BSI A BSI near or above 12. Expect to win 99% against players your level (assuming LTs are similar). This build can become very expensive if used long term and spending real-life cash. Typically defense is the main focus to make other players feel feeble for their level when they hit you. One strategy used in this kind of build is to have a little more Energy than Stamina to grab more skill points from jobs. Energy: 150 Stamina: 100 Attack: 300 Defense: ∞ Health: 100 Note: To truly become a camper, being empireless is ideal since gaining XP from using tokens in EvE will hurt this build. LSI A LSI build’s main focus is leveling, nothing else matters. Everything goes into Energy and Stamina, but sometimes into attack as well. Don’t bother with defense or HP with a build like this, you’re not going to defend anything. Focus on getting better LTs to make up for little to no base stats. Note: Don’t expect to win against many players when you decide to PvP, using the Fight List is usually out of the question if you want to win. LSI players should use empire lists to fight. Example builds: Full LSI Normally not ideal to do if you want to be an effective player in EvE. Very cheap to level up, sometimes free. Energy: 2000 - ∞ Stamina: 1000 - ∞ Attack: 1 Defense: 1 Health: 100 LSI Boss Hunter Focus mainly on Stamina, but also work on attack. 2 : 1 Stamina to Attack ratio will be cheap and effective for bosses. Energy: 2000 - ∞ Stamina: 1000 - ∞ Attack: ∞ Defense: 1 Health: 100 Hybrid This kind of build is by far the most popular, and typically the best for playing long term. While you may not be the strongest at your level, those full BSI players will fall behind you in the future. Typically, this type build will be at or near LSI energy and stamina levels. There are a few kinds of stat distributions for this, but normally HP will be low. Example builds: Defender Neglect attack or add some for better counter damage; mainly focus on defense. Energy: 800 - 2000 Stamina: 600 - 1000 Attack: 1 - 1000 Defense: 1000 - ∞ Health: 100 - 300 Boss Hunter Keep adding Stamina and Attack indefinitely. A 1 : 1-2 Stamina to Attack ratio will be very effective and real-life cash friendly for farming bosses. Energy: 1200 - 2000 Stamina: 1000 - ∞ Attack: ∞ Defense: 1 Health: 100 Glass Cannon Completely neglect Defense and HP, full on attack for higher max damage dealt. Energy: 1200 - 2000 Stamina: 700 - 1000 Attack: ∞ Defense: 1 Health: 100 Split A complete all around build, attack and defense are equal and is usually more focused on. Energy: 800 - 1500 Stamina: 500 - 1000 Attack: same as defense Defense: same as attack Health: 100-200 Health The main purpose of an account with a health build is to suck up as many tokens as possible in EvE. This kind of build used to be popular back in the day due to the massive amount of EvE HP acting as a roadblock, even if the player was weaker. However, with the addition of insignias feature, these are not very useful anymore. Since then, the EvE damage calculations have changed as well, making this build even less appealing. When a player is attacked, the amount of damage dealt is multiplied by a ratio related to the current health of the player. For example, A player has 2,000HP and is attacked for 300 damage. A player with 10,000HP could be attacked for 700 damage (assuming stats of the 2 players are the same between both examples). An example build of this could be as follows: Energy: 500 Stamina: 500 Attack: 1 Defense: 1000 - ∞ Health: 1000 - ∞ The main focus is obviously health, but defense may also be useful since this build is intended to be a roadblock. 500 energy and 500 stamina are good stopping points, but this may go all the way to LSI levels if preferred ( 2000 energy / 1000 stamina ). Note: expect to have a very poor win/loss record. Category:Strategy